Peek A Boo
by The Turmoil Twins
Summary: From Siouxsie and the Banshees, comes this song deticated to Kagome's thoughts on Kikyo's actions.


--==Konbanwa minna-san!==-- --==Disclaimer==-- *is seen sketching a picture of little Poison Ivy and Periwinkle vines brutally killing Kikyo* Well,... I sure as hell didn't do it...  
  
--==Another...Disclaimer==-- My mom says I belong to a creepshow...That don't mean I own this song though! All credits go to 'Siouxsie and the Banshees', for thier great song, 'Peek-A-Boo'. To hear the beat of the song, visit my page and go do a sing-along on your own time, pal.  
  
--==Nonsence==-- *inhale* Read, Enjoy, Review, Smile... *exhale* repeat it with me here.  
  
' ' -for thoughts " -for speaking (which won't be used much for this fic)  
  
----====----====----====----====----====----====----  
  
Here she is, in her own cozy little time. Kagome Higurashi. The princess of deep depression, and firey fury. Both were so mixed in she could barely breath. Especially after sitting Inu-Yasha 60 feet under, just to get here. ' To think, Kikyo, was kissing, KISSING, INU-YASHA! In front of me, with Inu-Yasha... I mean, it's-it's KIKYO and INU-YASHA! And--and-- Argh. what am I to do? I'm nothing but a thorn in his side...he'd never love me. Why can't I just drop the situation? I want him to be happy....' as she thought sadly, she pulled out her cd player, remembering when Inu- Yasha had sworn he thought Kagome had forced people into the contraption to sing beautiful (and not so beautiful) melodies to her, just to entertain herself. Kagome giggled at the thought, trying to recover more great memories of her and Inu-Yasha that had been left on the back-burner. Then her cheery bright smile, had quickly flattened into an angry frown as she continued to think. 'But not with her...' She grabbed her cd case, leaning against the pillows of her bed, popping in a cd that has been ignored for as long as she remembered. Then pressing play, still heeding an anger far beyond a measurable reach for Kikyo.  
  
Creeping up the backstairs  
  
Slinking into dark stalls  
  
Shapeless and slumped in bathchairs  
  
Furtive eyes peep out of holes  
  
She has many guises  
  
She'll do what you want her to  
  
Playing dead and sweet submission  
  
Cracks the whip deadpan on cue  
  
'Heh. She's always trying to trick Inu-Yasha into something. Sometimes they'd be more successful then I would hope him to resist. *sigh* But always reaching twords Kikyo again...why can't he reach to me?'  
  
Peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo  
  
Peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo  
  
'Hiding. She's always hiding. Somewhere, someplace. She's dead! Why can't she just get over herself? If she did jump up in front of us saying peek-a-boo, on our search for the Shikon No Tama, I wouldn't be a bit surprised anymore. Maybe, I shouldn't go back. I'd suppose they'd want to be left alone, thinking that Inu-Yasha enjoys her presence, then mine. I have no right to interfere no matter how much it eats me up inside...'  
  
Reeking like a pigsty  
  
Peeling back and gagging free  
  
Flaccid ego in your hand  
  
Chokes on dry tears, can you understand?  
  
She's jeering at the shadows  
  
Sneering behind a smile  
  
Lunge and thrust to pout and pucker  
  
Into the face of the beguiled  
  
No. This was Kagome. Her feelings were bottled up inside too long to just let go of the man she loved most, now. No matter what it takes, she'll always be there for him. Even if it was being just friends. Maybe one day she'll get lucky and up that notch...just, maybe. For, Kagome Hirugashi loved Inu-Yasha. 'I will always be there for him! Unlike Kikyo. To her, he is just a game yet to be played! She'd sometimes get her way with him. Sometimes. Belive you me, If she ever, I mean, ever, tries to pull a stunt like that again I'll make her dead living life, a living Hell! ( A/N= I got you confused on that didn't I?)  
  
Peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo  
  
Golly jeepers  
  
Where'd you get those peepers?  
  
Peepshow, creepshow  
  
Where did you get those eyes?  
  
'Her eyes are so cold. So, freggin' mysterious. She claims she loves Inu-Yasha. But still, I see her eyes gazing over at him... still so cold and dark-like. Alls fair in love-and-war. Too bad she keeps Inu-Yasha for both!' Kagome's cat, Buyo, slowly creeped his blobby body into her room, tipping over with a loud THUMP!, startling Kagome. But, remarkably, Buyo got back up by himself, making himself comfy-cozy on her floor by her bed. Idoly shaking her head, she continued listening.  
  
Strobe lights pump and flicker  
  
Dry lips crack out for more  
  
`Come bite on this rag doll, baby!  
  
That's right, now hit the floor'  
  
They're sneaking out the back door  
  
She gets up from all fours  
  
Rhinestone fools and silver dollars  
  
Curdle into bitter tears  
  
'It's a bit eerie. But it's kinda like this is like a song was tributed to Kikyo. Heh heh heh, atleast I'm not the only one who got upset over some mysterious corpse. Silver dollars, to bitter tears..That's a strange thing to think of. It's like saying you got what you want, and run away...' she thought simply. ' It sounds like you're tending to a robbery, taking what you want, and leaving shattered lives behind (A/N: Do you get what I'm saying here? between any disgusting In/Ki couple fic).'  
  
Peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo  
  
Golly jeepers  
  
Where'd you get those peepers?  
  
Peepshow, creepshow  
  
Where did you get those eyes?  
  
'Where'd ya get those eyes... Even though I'm her reincarnation, I still don't know about those eyes of hers'. People tell me I'm the most cheeriest person they've seen. When I hear of Kikyo back in the fuedal time, everyone claims her eyes are as cold as darkened ice that had stumbled from a rainstorm. ERGH! Why Do I even care about her anyways?!? I think I've had enough for one night! Time for lights out.'  
  
Kagome didn't really care about her bath, since tomorrow was her starting weekend, she'd take a nice long one in the morn'. So she turned off the light, and crawled under the sheets of her bed and fell into a deep nightly slumber. But what she didn't notice was the silent hanyou up at her window. As if reading her thoughts through her eyes, he simply closed the window and carefully walked to the shrine's well to not wake someone up. This was going to be a long night.  
  
---===---===---===---===---===---===---  
  
Author's Word: Guess who had a liiiiiiiittle bit too much fun with the Italics key? I hope you enjoyed this. I love the group Siouxsie and the Banshees, thier music is never boring. If this is not much of what you'd hope it to be, I'm sorry. I'm only 12, and I can only do so much. ^_^ Please R+R for me, I'd like to hear from you... If I got something that doesn't seem right in this, please tell me. I have not seen one episode of Inu-Yasha, which files me as a big ole' dolt! I'd revise it in 1 hour stat! Also, If you'd like more from me, I'd also like to hear on that, and suggestions are out in the open. Flames shall be turned into wads of cash and little flashlights, so flames are welcome! Goo' Bye! -Delirium's Hostage ---=== February 13, 2002 ===--- 


End file.
